


made your intentions clear

by imaginejolls



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyway better safe than sorry, do witches use condoms, idc about Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: what if Sabrina agreed to Nick's dirty little proposition in episode 7?





	made your intentions clear

The rooms smells of sweat, the music is loud - but not louder than the moans, and Sabrina wonders what on Earth possessed her to get all the way up here. (She also wonders, briefly, why aren’t her aunts complaining about the noise.) 

She’s standing by the stairway, astounded. The tangle of bodies on the bed moves like a wave, swaying together like it’s the most natural thing in the world. She doesn’t want to think this, but it’s kind of hot. Save for the fact her cousin is one of the participants. Ew.

“Nicholas?” Sabrina says as a question when she recognizes the boy kneeling by Prudence’s feet. “What are you doing here?” 

Six people are staring at her now and it makes her uncomfortable. Sabrina shifts on her feet as Prudence explain that she invited him, while Ambrose and the last boy kiss up her neck. ( _Ew_!) 

“Join us, Sabrina,” Nicholas pants, cheeks red, hair mussed. He’s only wearing underwear. Why, oh why did she have to go upstairs. Her curiosity will surely be the death of her.

“Nicholas!” is all she manages to get out, shaking her head. All other words seem to be escaping her mind right now, his body is glistening with sweat. 

“Or we can go to your room,” he suggests next, untangling himself from the others, “just the two of us.” His face looks so earnest now, looking up to her. (He looks good on his knees, Sabrina thinks.) 

To Hell with it. She nods. 

 

They rush down the stairs and into her room, trying to be quiet. But with the fuss going on upstairs, Sabrina thinks they don’t need to worry. Nicholas extends a hand toward her, a question silent on his lips. She nods again, and he eagerly takes off her pyjamas, then rids himself off his only garment quickly. Sabrina grabs him by the back of his neck, their faces are close now, mouths almost touching. 

“May I kiss you now?” 

Sabrina more feels the question against her lips than hears it. 

“Yes,” she says, fervently, opening herself up to him. 

Their bodies crash into each other with the force of the kiss, and she can’t help but gasp at the sensation. She can feel him smiling into her lips. 

Sabrina turns them around and pushes Nicholas onto the bed. He goes down obediently, holding his arms out in an invitation, as if he was worried she wouldn’t follow. But Sabrina does, oh she does, and gladly. She straddles his hips and meets his lips again in a passionate kiss. She can feel his hardness surging up against her crotch. 

“Have you…” Nicholas asks between kisses, “have you done this before?” 

“Yes.” 

Sabrina thinks back to a chilly night spent in Harvey’s truck. It was slow and sweet and comfortable, almost familiar, even though it was the first time. It started to rain halfway through, and her feet got cold. That was then, and this is now. This is different. Nick’s body is soft and warm underneath her hands, an unexplored land begging to be touched, and when Sabrina rakes her nails down his back, he shudders and asks for more. And who is she to deny him? 

There are condoms in her drawer that Ambrose handed her a couple of weeks ago. She hands one to Nick, and he puts it down on her nightstand. He makes her lie at the edge of the bed and eats her out, kneeling on the floor, until she’s rendered incoherent. (He looks so good on his knees.) Only then he rolls the condom on and moves on top of her. 

They lock eyes, his dark as the night, and he asks: “Can I?” 

“Yes, please,” Sabrina breathes, already pulling him closer to her. 

Nicholas hitches her right leg around his hip as he sheathes inside of her slowly. Sabrina feels the thrum of magic dance across her skin. She craves more and so she digs her sole into the meat of Nick’s ass, urging him to pick up the pace. 

He’s thrusting into her, the bed is creaking in time with her little noises. Upstairs, Prudence is unrestrained in voicing her pleasure. Sabrina doesn’t like thinking it, but it arouses her. She comes before Prudence does and she lets Nicholas finish onto her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm out of practice. if there's a typo/grammar mistake, yell at me in the comments, thanks!


End file.
